Dans le passé
by bloodyme1
Summary: Harry, Fred et George sont projetés dans le passé au temps des maraudeurs,et attrapent de justesse le Poudlard Express. ce decalage dans le temps élimine la différence d'age entre Harry et les jumeaux. Tous les trois entrent en premiere année avec les mar


Premièrement, c'est ma première fiction Voilà vous êtes prévenus

Non, rien ne m'appartient, je m'inspire juste d'un auteur génial, pas la peine de préciser qui !

Résumé : Harry ; Fred et George sont projettes dans le passé sur le quai 9 ¾, alors Fleur et Bill viennent de se marier

Bonne lecture, et n'oubliez pas de me dire ce que vous en pensez !

Chapitre 1 : Le Poudlard Express

Raaaaaaaaaaaaaah… Mais c'est pas croyable, vous êtes vraiment des gamins, tellement irresponsables ! Je n'arrive pas à croire que vous ayez fait ça, vraiment inimaginable ! Je savais que vous étiez spéciaux, mais vous dépassez les bornes, j'attends de voir ce que tout le monde va vous dire, surtout votre mère ! Vous êtes tellement immatures, tell ….

Un jeune garçon s'était mis à crier. Tout le monde s'était arrêter pour voir ce qui se passait.

ArrêteHarry -Pardon ? Je crois qu'on me demande de me taire ? J'espère que c'est une autre de vos autres blagues, vous êtes tellement débiles ! Et surtout ne vous excusez pas ! Vous pourriez au moins le faire auprès de Fleur et Bill, si vous refusez de le faire auprès de moi, ce qui serait la moindre des choses ! Et dites moi ou on atterri !

-Justement, on ne sait pas ! - on n'en a même aucune idée -pard … ?

La foule observait avec surprise trois garçons, à peu près 10 ans, se disputer, assis par terre, couverts de poussières, et des pétales de rose éparpillés en grand nombre partout autour d'eux. Apparemment, le dénommée Harry venait de se rendre compte de l'attention portée sur lui a ce moment précis … et cette attention n'était pas la même qu'il y a deux minutes, et de plus elle ne devait pas être portée sur lui en un tel moment …

Il y a deux minutes, il était chez les Weasley, l'ambiance y était extrêmement gaie, fleur venait de lancer son bouquet de mariage dans la foule, plusieurs jeunes filles, (et des moins jeunes, il faut le dire…) avaient saute pour essayer de l'attraper, puis il avait entendu une explosion, et il se retrouvait assis par terre, dans une gare, avec les jumeaux Weasley…

Tous les trois se regardèrent en quête d'informations, et leurs visages se figèrent instantanément sur une même expression, mélange d'incompréhension et de surprise… Toutefois, on pouvait noter une légère différence, sur le visage d'Harry, on pouvait remarquer de la colère, et sur celui des jumeaux, de l'excitation …

Fred et George reprirent très vite leur esprit, et pour disperser la foule, inventèrent une petite conclusion extrêmement bidon (alors, que pensez vous de notre prestation ? Medames et messieurs, pensez vous que nous avons un avenir dans le monde magique du théâtre ...?)

Les jumeaux aggripèrent Harry par le bras, le tirèrent dans un coin de la gare pas trop exposé, et commencèrent à rigoler

-Mon cher George, je crois que je devine ... -Mon cher Fred, je pense que nous devinons la même chose ... -Moi aussi, et ça ne m'amuse absolument pas, donc si vous aviez l'extrême amabilité de vous expliquer, je ne serais pas contre ! Harry, furieux, venait de couper les jumeaux dans un début d'introduction pour un discours ...

**George** : mon petit Harry, primo, on a rien à expliquer, et j'ai l'immense honneur de t'annoncer que nous n'avons rien à voir avec ce malheureux incident, que vous regrettez énormément ... Fred : heu, la je ne sais pas si nous pouvons dire que nous regrettons énormément ...

George : ... secondo,...eh ! Je viens de voir trois gars avec des chariots et des hiboux, et regardez ! ils viennent de disparaître, mais ...

Harry : oh la vache, ils étaient a cote de l'équivalent de l'entrée du quai 9 3/4, c'est vrai en même temps, cette gare y ressemble vachement, même si la couleurs des mures n'est pas la même, et que c'est beaucoup plus petit ... Fred : bon bah vous savez ce qui nous reste à faire George : Tout le monde sait ou aller, alors courez , on va rater le train !

Harry : quoi, vous êtes en train de dire qu'on est à la King cross station ? Ce qui voudrai dire que ...de toute facon, vous n'avez aucune preuve ...

Fred : on n'a pas le temps de supposer, nous venons d'avoir une intuition, donc nous la suivons, et tu viens avec nous, on ne voudrait pas que tu te perdes, tu es tellement chou ...

Harry : la ferme !

George, bon maintenant si ça vous dérange pas, on se dépêche, ça serai con de rater le train le jour de la rentrée, même si on sait pas quelle rentrée...

Harry : QUOI !

Fred : tais toi et cours !

...5 secondes plus tard, ils couraient droits vers le pilier marquant l'entrée du quai, et ¼ de secondes plus tard, ils disparaissaient de la gare pour apparaître sur un autre quai ...et le train s'apprêtait a partir Le conducteur leur hurla de se dépêcher de monter si ils ne voulaient pas rester la, ce a quoi ils s'empressèrent d'obéir.

Bon, on entre dans un compartiment ou les gens on l'air sympa, je passe devant, Fred tu me suis, et Harry tu fermes la marche, au cas ou on se fait attaquer par derrière

Cela faisait 4 minutes que les garçons marchaient en silence dans le couloir, regardant dans les compartiments, tournant la tête,se faisant des petits signe de la main ou de la tête, mais sans jamais ralentir le pas une seule fois, quand

Les deux autres lui foncèrent dedans, et Fred avait été tellement surpris qu'il avait poussé in cri suraigu

La porte du compartiment a leur gauche s'ouvrit, et ils purent entendre une voix fluette leur dire : belle voix, beau roux ! et si vous entriez dans notre compartiment, qu 'on monte une chorale ?

Eh, toi le brun, c'est dingue, tu rassembles vachement a James ! Si il n'était pas actuellement dans ce compartiment, je pense honnêtement que me serai demander ce qu'il faisait dans le couloir ...

Bah respirez ! Je ne vais pas vous manger ! Houhou, vous m'entendez, dites quelque chose, parce que sincèrement, je vais finir par croire que vous avez été petrifiés ...

---------------------------------------------------------------------------Oo°Oo°Oo°Oo°Oo°Oo°Oo°Oo°Oo----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

et voila, le premer chapitre est terminé

dites moi ce que vous en avez pensé; meme si vous avez pensé que ce debut de fic etait une vraie ...(hum; je ne dis pas ca) en tout cas, merci d'avoir lu jusqu'au bout!


End file.
